The present invention deals with treatment of heart disease. More particularly, the present invention deals with a system and method for treating heart disease by regulating blood flow in the vasculature.
Congestive heart failure is a common heart disease. The prevalence of incidents of congestive heart failure has recently increased, and there is considerable morbidity and mortality-associated with its diagnosis. In fact, congestive heart failure is an extremely lethal disease with an estimated five year mortality for a vast majority of both men and women who encounter the disease.
Congestive heart failure results from loss of, or impairment of, normal heart function. This loss or impairment reduces cardiac output. This, in turn, results in a reduction in both blood. flow and blood pressure in the kidneys. This reduction in flow and pressure causes a renin-angiotensin response that exacerbates congestive heart failure.
Briefly, as blood flow and pressure is reduced in the kidneys, cells in the kidneys referred to as juxtaglomerular apparatus secret an enzyme referred to as renin into the blood. The enzyme renin cleaves a ten-amino acid polypeptide called angiotensin I from a plasma protein in the blood called angiotensinogen. A converting enzyme in the blood removes two amino acids from the angiotensin I polypeptide leaving an eight amino acid polypeptide called angiotensin II. Angiotensin II has numerous effects on the smooth muscle layers of arterioles, including causing vasoconstriction. Further, an indirect effect of an increase in angiotensin II increases blood volume. Blood volume is increased because angiotensin II stimulates secretion of aldosterone from the adrenal cortex which, in turn, causes an increase in salt and water retention in the kidneys. Angiotensin II also stimulates thirst centers in the hypothalamus causing more water to be ingested. The increase in blood volume and the corresponding vasoconstriction cause an increase in blood pressure and hence a volume overload on the heart which causes further deterioration of the heart condition.
Another response is also related to congestive heart failure. Baroreceptors, referred to as stretch receptors, reside in the aortic arch and carotid sinuses. The baroreceptors are essentially pressure sensors sensing blood pressure in that area. The baroreceptors provide physiological feedback in two ways. First, in response to a reduction in blood pressure, the baroreceptors provide a neurohormonal feedback response which acts to increase the heart rate in an attempt to increase cardiac output. The increased heart rate causes the heart to work harder which, in turn, causes the heart muscle to stretch further. Also, a reduction in pressure caused by a reduction in cardiac output causes the baroreceptors to provide a feedback response which acts to constrict the distal vasculature thus increasing pressure in that area.
It can thus be seen that impairment of heart function can lead to a cyclical feedback response which increases, rather than reduces, the impairment. Such a cyclical feedback response is sometimes referred to as a cascade.
For instance, if the heart muscle is stressed, the heart works harder and begins to stretch. This reduces the efficiency of the heart. This inefficient or impaired heart function causes blood pressure in the areas of both the kidneys and the baroreceptors to decrease. The feedback response generated by the kidneys causes further overload and stress on the heart. The feedback response generated by the baroreceptors causes increased heart rate. Both of these feedback responses cause the heart to work harder, causing further stretching of the heart muscle and thus leading to greater inefficiencies. In response, the feedback responses become even more acute--and the cascade continues.